Rin's Lust
by Kairi Kurosaki
Summary: Rin saves a demon while she's walking through the forest, but this demon hates humans. Will he despise her as well? Or will he end up wanting her? warning Mangos aka lemons. not intended for young readers. you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters**.

Rin, 18 yrs. old, lived by her self. Her parents were killed by bandits and she didn't have any brothers or sisters that she could call her own. She learned to protect her self alone, without any help from the villagers. In fact, she lived outside of the village, in a small hut. She felt free there, she was able to train her self without having eyes starring and observing her every move. One day, Rin decided to go bathe at a spring that was near by.

"It's such a beautiful day. I think I will go to that spring I saw a couple days ago." Rin said to herself as she walked out of her hut and began to walk to the forest.

As she walked deeper into the forest, she was able to hear the water from the spring, but she soon stopped as she heard voices.

At that moment she had forgotten about the spring and started to walk towards the voices.

'_Who could be here'_ she thought. '_no one ever comes through these parts'_

She knew this very well, because she lived near by and if there was ever any one in the area she would know about it. So she kept walking towards the voices and she soon was able to see who the voices were coming from.

She saw a huge demon with long black hair. He wore and armor and he wore black attire that made him seem scary. He looked strong and very powerful. Rin was able to notice that he had insects near him, but what Rin was more curious about. Was the fact that he was starring at something or at someone.

Then at the moment she heard who that someone was. It was the other voice that she heard, when she was walking.

Rin moved closer to the scene, but still kept her distance. So that neither would see her. As she moved closer she saw a very handsome demon. He had long white silky hair. He was tall and very masculine. He wore white attire and armor. She noticed that he had two swords at his waist and a white fur thing resting on top of his right shoulder. Yet, he was so handsome to her. He looked like a god, he looked sexy. Deliciously sexy.

"Naraku, what is it that you want?" Sesshoumaru asked with his deep masculine voice.

'_Wow even his voice sounds sexy and alluring'_ Rin thought to her self as she kept glaring at him.

'Now, now Sesshoumaru is that any way to speak to an old friend" Naraku asked sarcastically as he smirked to Sesshoumaru.

'_So his name is Sesshoumaru'_ Rin thought as she kept starring at Sesshoumaru not caring about Naraku at all.

"This Sesshoumaru, will not waste time with you, Naraku." Sesshoumaru said with his bored voice. He gave Naraku a death glare, and started to unsheathe his Tokijin.

"Now shall I begin removing you from my site?" Sesshoumaru asked as he smirked and starred at Naraku.

"Let's see if you can try Sesshoumaru." Naraku threw one of his blasts to Sesshoumaru and he quickly dogged it.

Sesshoumaru with drew Tokijin and sent one of his own blasts back to Naraku causing Naraku to fall to the ground.

"You will pay for this" Naraku said as he got up off the floor and starred at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru charged towards Naraku and started to raise his Tokijin to strike him, but to his dismay wasn't able to.

Naraku at that moment jumped into the air leaving a surprised Sesshoumaru on the ground.

'_What is he planning'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he looked up. Then he felt a huge power coming from Naraku.

'_Oh no, he won't survive that'_ thought Rin as she looked at the scene before her.

Rin quickly ran to another tree that was in clear range with Naraku. She was able to see him clearly. This was a good thing for what she wanted to do.

'_Now all I have to do is wait for my chance to catch him off guard'_ Rin thought to herself and resumed to look at the handsome demon Sesshoumaru.

At that moment Naraku gathered all his power into a ball and threw it down to Sesshoumaru "Try to survive that Lord Sesshoumaru" Naraku said laughing, but what he didn't know was that someone was watching the whole thing, that someone was Rin.

'_This is it, this is my chance'_ Rin noticed that the youkai, named Naraku, had to let down his barrier in order to gather his power and release it. So she quickly got her bow and arrow and shot an arrow towards him catching him off guard.

Rin managed to hit his arm making him loose concentration. '_I did it…I can't believe_ _I_ _did it_' she thought to herself as she smiled.

Sesshoumaru saw Naraku loose his concentration and as the blast was getting closer. Sesshoumaru quickly raised his Tokijin and diverted the blast back to Naraku causing him to retreat higher into the air.

"it seems that someone doesn't want you dead Sesshoumaru" Naraku said looking into the forest. "we'll finish this some other time." With that Naraku disappeared leaving Sesshoumaru alone.

Rin, who was now hiding behind the tree, starred at him.

'_Next time Naraku, this Sesshoumaru will not hesitate to kill you'_ with that thought in mind. He started to sheathe Tokijin, but caught a scent of some one being aroused. Then he remembered someone had saved him from Naraku's attack, but whom?

'_Who dares interfere with my affairs_?' he thought to himself as he started to scan the area. He was able to pick up the scent, it was coming from a huge tree that was right in front of him.

'_Who ever it is, they soon will die for interfering'_ Sesshoumaru thought. As he kept approaching the tree.

'_No!_'Rin thought scared '_I have to leave he'll kill me'_ Rin looked at his face. He held an expression of anger as he kept looking straight ahead. Rin noticed the look in his golden eyes. They had a cold look to them, a look that made Rin run.

Sesshoumaru stopped and stood there as he noticed that the scent was getting farther away from him. '_Fear, I smell fear. No matter, no one escapes this Sesshoumaru_.'

He used his youkai speed and started to run towards the scent.

'_Oh gods, he's coming for me, isn't he_?' Rin kept running faster not knowing where she was at that moment.

'_This scent'_ Sesshoumaru thought '_this scent is different than any human_.' He was able to notice that the scent was a mixture of flowers and of being aroused.

Rin kept running past branches and trees. She even managed to cut her left cheek as she ran by one of the branches.

'_Blood!_' at that moment Sesshoumaru stopped. He hadn't noticed it before, he was getting aroused by the mere scent.

'_No, this Sesshoumaru will not lust after some ningen_.' But he couldn't help himself, he didn't want to follow the scent any more, but he was curious to who had saved him.

So he resumed his running.

'_I have to hide I can't let him find me_.' Rin thought frantically as she stopped near a tree to catch her breath.

'_Where can I go, what should I do?_' she began to ask herself, but she was so scared that she couldn't move. She couldn't do anything.

'_Good, so this human has given up_.' Sesshoumaru thought smirking. Yet, he didn't like the fact that he was still aroused.

As soon as Rin had caught her breath, she began running, but noticed a figure approaching her.

'_No…is it him, couldn't be_?' she was so scared that she hid behind the tree.

There he was again, she glanced at him. He was so handsome, so masculine. Sesshoumaru catching his own breath from running started to take huge breaths. Rin saw that his chest heaved up and down as he started to breathe.

His chest looked so comforting so inviting so tempting. Rin couldn't help but blush at her thought.

'_There it is I must stop this non sense at once'_ Sesshoumaru thought.

"Come out human" he said with his icy voice.

Rin hesitated, she was afraid of what he might do to her. So she stood behind the tree.

"This Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself, either come out or I'll drag you out my self"

Rin didn't know what to do at that point. '_Should I show my self? How about if he kills_ _me? Should I run?_' Rin thought at her decisions.

"I said come out!" Sesshoumaru raised his voice causing Rin's heart to skip at whole beat, and making her jump out from behind the tree in the process.

As soon as Sesshoumaru felt her heart beat skip he instantly became aroused.

'_Why should I feel this way? Why should I care_?' he looked up.

There she was the most human he had ever seen. She was tall with long black hair that reached down to her waist. Huge brown eyes that held such innocence. Her skin seemed creamy and smooth. As he began to look down he noticed her breast, they were a perfect size for her body. She was skinny with a tiny waist, but she looked sexy. She was beautiful. And then her scent, the scent of arouse and flowers.

At that moment Sesshoumaru was aroused. '_Her scent, that's what's causing this…her_ _damn scent'_ Sesshoumaru growled making Rin jump. '_Calm down Sesshoumaru. You will not bed with such low beings. You must kill her'_

'_No…he's going to kill me, what should I do_?' as soon as Rin questioned herself, she turned around and started to run. '_I must get away'_

'_Damn it, not this time'_ Sesshoumaru quickly ran towards her and stood in front of her eyeing her.

"Where do you think your going" he said as he smirked, sending shivers down Rin's spine she stood there looking at him.

Rin quickly turned around and began to run again, but there he was.

Sesshoumaru loved every minute. He loved making her heart race, he loved her scent of fear and arouse.

"What do you want from me?" Rin asked, her lips shaking from fear.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he heard her speak. Her voice was sounded deep, it sounded warm and comforting to him. Sesshoumaru began to feel his youkai rise.

'_No, what is this human doing to me? I refuse to feel such things for a human'_ Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to try to shake off his desire for her, but quickly opened them when he noticed that she was once again moving away from him.

At that moment Sesshoumaru lost control of him and grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her close to him, and he was able to feel her chest and her heart beat.

'_What is he doing? Why doesn't he kill me?_' Rin felt his chest, his arm started to wrap around her waist.

'_Control your self Sesshoumaru'_ but he couldn't it wasn't an option for him any more. He wanted her, he desired her. Her scent, her being aroused by him, this human girl who dared run from him. Her, who had saved him from Naraku.

As Rin was being held in his arms, she wanted to run. She was afraid. She didn't know what he was going to do to her. So she tried to move away from him.

'_No, stop, why does she struggle_.' Sesshoumaru thought. Her struggling wasn't helping calm down.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around her waist causing her to stop.

'_What is he doing?'_

_Sesshylover01_

Sesshylover01


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters**!

**Recap:**

As Rin was being held in his arms, she wanted to run. She was afraid. She didn't know what he was going to do to her. So she tried to move away from him.

'_No, stop, why does she struggle_.' Sesshoumaru thought. Her struggling wasn't helping calm down.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around her waist causing her to stop.

'_What is he doing?_'

Sesshoumaru bent down and crashed his lips on hers causing her to become even more aroused than before.

Rin just stood there completely shocked of what he just did. '_He's kissing me, why_?'

Sesshoumaru's tongue started to trace the bottom of her lip demanding entrance into her mouth. He wanted to taste her, he wanted to see if she if she tasted sweet.

Rin felt light headed, she couldn't think straight. She needed air, so she gasped and Sesshoumaru took this advantage and moved his tongue into her mouth.

Rin gave a slight moan of pleasure, which encouraged Sesshoumaru to keep going.

'_She tastes sweet'_

Rin dropped the bow and arrow and started to move her hands up his arms over his shoulders and moved her fingers into his hair.

'_Why should I feel this way'_ Rin thought.

Sesshoumaru at that point stopped the kiss to let her breath, and lifted her up making Rin wrap her legs around his waist, which in return caused him to get even more aroused.

Sesshoumaru walked to a clearing and placed her down, but as soon as he placed her down she stepped back.

'_No, she isn't going to leave'_

"You will not escape this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru looked down at her. She stopped and looked up at him. He noticed that she had become aroused by his voice, his mere voice.

Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked making sure that she didn't see.

'_What is she doing to me?'_

'_I have to stop this, he's a demon. Even though he's a sexy demon, but still a demon._' Rin thought.

As soon as Rin was going to say something, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist again pulling her closer to him.

He began to kiss her once again demanding entry into her mouth, but what was surprising, was the fact that she complied. She even deepened the kiss encouraging him to go deeper into her mouth.

Sesshoumaru lifted her up and started to bring her down slowly until her back was touching the ground. He then ended the kiss and starred at her. She was so beautiful. Her cheeks were red and she was panting heavily.

Her breasts were moving up and down as she breathed.

'_No, I must stop. This is no way for a demon Lord to behave'_ Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, but as soon as he caught her scent he darted his eyes opened.

He couldn't help himself, no one has ever made him feel the way she has. If it was the last thing he would ever do that day. He was going to make her his, he was going to make her scream his name.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on her stomach making Rin jump up and gasp. Sesshoumaru liked her reaction to his touch. It had encouraged him to keep going, so he started to undo her sash and opened her kimono revealing her creamy smooth skin.

He starred at her, she was flawless.

Rin started to feel strange, she wanted something, but she didn't know what. She needed something. No one has ever done this to her no one has ever made her feel this way.

Sesshoumaru started to lower him self on to her and began to kiss her lips, then down to her neck. His hand didn't linger on her thigh for long. His hand started to move up her thigh and back to her butt lifting her as he moved her towards him.

Rin started to pant, she felt her heart start to pound against her chest as she felt his touch, his lips, and his tongue on her neck.

'_He feels so good, so strong_.'

Rin began to moan as his hand started to move again. It was moving up on her side, he stopped inches away from her breast. When he smelt her arousal.

'_She's aroused'_ Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat. '_I'll show her how aroused she_ _really could be'_ he thought to himself.

Sesshoumaru began his trail of kisses down her neck until he reached her right breast. He then took it into his mouth and began to suck on it. Sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Rin moaned, she felt light headed, all this pleasure, and this passion. She wanted to more, more of his touch. So she wrapped her hands around and his neck and inched closer to him.

Sesshoumaru heard her moan and it encouraged him to continue his torture. He switched breast and went to her left breast and took it into his mouth and began to suck on it. Making Rin become aroused to no end.

'_She smells heavenly'_

'_I can't believe that this is happening to me' _Rin thought

Rin arched her back making Sesshoumaru suck on her breast harder causing her moan loudly.

'_Why is he wearing so much clothes'_ Rin thought.

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked up at her. His hand then went down between her legs he then took on of his fingers and placed it at her entrance. Then he moved his finger deep inside her causing her to pant.

Rin's heart was pounding.

Sesshoumaru then started thrust his finger, he started slow, but he noticed that she moved her head back to moan, which encouraged him to go faster. He then placed another finger into her causing her to moan even louder.

'_She's almost ready for me'_ Sesshoumaru thought. '_But no I want her to feel this, I want her to release first._

'_What's wrong with me, I can't take this, I need to let go_.' Rin thought, as she heard her own heart pound.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and down to her ear. "After this you will belong to me, and no one else. Anyone who dares touch you will die. Now release for me."

Rin couldn't take it, at that moment she released everything that was inside of her, everything she was holding back.

Sesshoumaru smirked and looked at her and kissed her lips.

'_She's ready for me. Once I have her in my arms. I won't stop, not until she says my name'_

Sesshoumaru began to undress himself. And in a couple of minutes he was done, and was on top of her kissing her again.

Rin moaned she had never felt this way.

'_Is this a dream? Will I wake up and find him gone?_'

Sesshoumaru began to kiss her neck causing her to moan and pant.

'_Yes, this is the place, this is the place where I will mark her as mine._'

'_No, I can't let him do this to me'_

Rin smirked as she thought of a way to get him back for what he is doing to her. She started to move closer to him touching his man hood against her wet self.

Sesshoumaru growled in pleasure.

'_She's a fast learner, she'll be a good mate, but no one will dominate this Sesshoumaru'_

Sesshoumaru quickly held on to her waist rendering them to a stop. Rin nearly cried was he going to stop? Was he going to leave her like this, with this need and desire?'

Sesshoumaru still holding on to her waist moved down to her ear. "This will hurt, so I suggest you hold on to me"

Rin looked at him as he started to lower himself down to her enabling her to wrap her legs around is waist and her arms around his neck.

Sesshoumaru could smell her arousal along with his. If he didn't insert him self into her soon, he wouldn't of been able to fill her with his seed.

Sesshoumaru brought him self at her entranced and then he looked up at her to she if she had any regrets. Seeing that she had none he began to insert him self into her causing her to scream in pain.

Sesshoumaru couldn't bare to hear her scream, not because he was causing her pain. He couldn't bare to hear her scream, because her screaming was making him to get even harder within her.

He felt her tight muscles break way as he broke through her virginity.

Rin had tears in her eyes.

'_Must I feel this pain? I don't want him to stop'_

Sesshoumaru kept inserting himself deeper into her, causing her to whimper and him to get even harder.

'_She's so soft, why is she's shaking?'_ Sesshoumaru looked up at her. And then moved down to her ear. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I'll be the only one to do this to you, so you'll get use to me and only me…I promise." He then began to kiss her passionately.

Sesshoumaru stopped and let her regain some of her breathing, but soon felt Rin move her hips telling him to continue.

Sesshoumaru started to thrust slowly, he knew he had to go slow it was her first time. If he didn't he would end up hurting her.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her. She was so beautiful beads of sweat were on her body making her shimmer.

'_This feels so good, but why must he go so…slow_?' Rin thought.

She wanted him to go faster. "Mmmm…faster my Lord faster"

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his ears. She was asking him to go faster. He wasn't going to let her down. She was going to be his mate, and he wasn't going to disappoint her.

Sesshoumaru started to quicken his pace causing Rin to loose her breath.

'_I think I asked for too much, I can't keep up with him_' Rin thought as tears started to form in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru noticed her tears, he then stopped and looked at her. "What is it?" he asked with his icy voice.

Rin between pants said "I'm afraid that … I can't … keep up with you my Lord."

At that moment Sesshoumaru laughed he full blown laughed.

'_What the hell is so damn funny_?' Rin thought.

Sesshoumaru saw her, she was furious. "Don't worry about it, just let me handle this" he said as he kissed her roughly drawing blood from her lips.

**(AN): this story isn't over!**

**Sesshylover01**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I wish I did, but unfortunately I don't (cries).

**Recap:**

Sesshoumaru noticed her tears, he then stopped and looked at her. "What is it?" he asked with his icy voice.

I'm afraid that … I can't … keep up with you my Lord."

At that moment Sesshoumaru laughed he full blown laughed.

'_What the hell is so damn funny_?' Rin thought.

Sesshoumaru saw her, she was furious. "Don't worry about it, just let me handle this" he said with indifference as he kissed her roughly drawing blood from her lips.

**Chapter 3**

Rin was able to taste blood, her blood, but she didn't care. She didn't care about the pain, she only cared about the immense pleasure that he was bringing her, a pleasure that no one has ever brought her before.

She was overwhelmed with pleasure, she felt sick, she felt lightheaded, but she wanted more. She needed him, she wanted him, she wanted to feel him. Rin closed her eyes and started to feel his thrust. She wanted to keep up, she didn't want to disappoint him.

'_No, I won't disappoint him, I can't'_

Rin started to move with his pace until she met everyone of his thrusts.

Sesshoumaru couldn't take it. Her blood tasted delicious in his mouth. Everything about her was delicious. Her breasts, her neck, even her smell. The feel of her around him aroused him to no end. He kept kissing her drawing more blood. He couldn't get enough of her.

'_Her scent…that damn scent of flowers'_ Sesshoumaru thought, as he kept kissing her, tasting her blood in his mouth.

Sesshoumaru ended the kiss. He needed to let her breath or she would end up passing out in his arms. He also needed to catch his breath as well. As he ended the kiss Rin panted catching her breath. She also saw that he was doing the same, but she noticed that he was licking his lips.

Sesshoumaru starred at her, hunger in his eyes, as he smirked at her. He was able to feel her muscles tightening around him. He smelled her arousal; he felt her heat, which made him thrust even faster going deeper inside her.

'_She feels good and hot…this Sesshoumaru will enjoy her many days to come._' He thought as he looked at her. He felt his arousal he almost neared his peak, but he wanted her to come first. He wanted her to feel the intensity.

He kept thrusting into her faster and deeper making her moan as she met every one of his thrusts.

"Say my name" Sesshoumaru commanded her with his icy and firm voice. His golden eyes fixed on hers.

'_Those eyes, that stare…why does he look at me so…cold'_ Rin thought as she starred at him. '_Does he feel nothing, is he not pleased?_'

'_Why does she disobey me_?' Sesshoumaru thought as he starred at her.

"Say my name, this Sesshoumaru has given you an order…obey it" Sesshoumaru raised his voice causing her to whimper.

She wanted to get away from him, so she started to writhe away until she felt something grab her by the waist, pulling her down.

'_She won't leave this Sesshoumaru. Who does she think she is?'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he smirked at her.

He noticed that she was moving away from him, and that's when he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him. Pulling her down to a position that was suitable for him and only him.

"You will not leave this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru leaned down to her ear. "If you do that again…I won't hesitate to punish you next time around. Now be a good little girl and say your Lords name." he finished saying with his bored and icy voice as he pumped roughly into her, causing her to scream.

**(AN): she's not a little girl she's 18 yrs. Old. Thank you!**

Rin felt hot, she couldn't breath, she couldn't think. She felt something down in her abdomen, she felt herself tightening, she needed something. She needed to release, she wanted to.

'_Damn it…why does she not say my name'_ Sesshoumaru felt her tremble underneath him.

"Say it!" Sesshoumaru commanded her again raising his voice.

"Augh!" was all Rin managed to say. '_Say what? What the hell did he want me to say?_' she thought frantically as she felt something well up inside her wanting her to release.

"My name" Sesshoumaru said coldly. He felt her tightening around him. Causing him to get even harder, causing him to shake. Yes, the great Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the west was shaking before this mortal girl.

'_What have I been reduced to_?' Sesshoumaru questioned him self. '_What has she done to_ _me'_ Sesshoumaru started to growl. He needed to release, but he decided to wait, wait till she released first, wait till she said his name.

Rin between pants and moans managed to open her eyes and look at him. '_He's so damn handsome…so deliciously handsome' _

"M-m-my L-Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin said panting, but Sesshoumaru wasn't pleased. Even though his name sounded good as she said it. He wanted to hear his given name. He needed it.

"No, my given name…say my given name without formalities…do it?" Sesshoumaru said between pants and growls as he held on to her waist.

Rin couldn't hold it she needed to release. She was going to pass out pretty soon if she didn't.

As she found her peak she yelled his name "**SESSHOUMARU!"**

Rin found her release causing her to shake underneath the great Lord.

Sesshoumaru was pleased that she had obeyed him in such a way. '_Mmm…_'

Sesshoumaru felt her tremble underneath him. He loved it; he loved her body trembling in such a motion. That he soon found his own release causing him to growl.

He looked down at the young girl who had caused him so much pleasure that day.

He then rested his head between her breasts and felt her heart pound. She was still panting.

Sesshoumaru was pleased that she had this reaction towards him. He still didn't pull him self out of her. He wanted to stay with in her for a little while longer. He wanted to savor the moment, the ecstasy, the pleasure that he had brought her.

He felt her heart rate slow down, and she regained normal breathing. Sesshoumaru felt her relax. He then looked up at her, she was asleep.

'_She held on longer than I thought'_ Sesshoumaru smirked.

He began to pull him self out of her slowly savoring every minute as he did. He got up and dressed him self leaving her behind. When he was done he looked down and saw her.

'_She's interesting…I wonder who she could be_?' Sesshoumaru starred at her naked body with one of his sexy bad boy looks.

He began to walk towards her and picked her up. He carried her bridal style as he let himself down and put his back against a tree. He took off his outer haori and placed it on top of her.

He noticed her scent changed, she smelled of him mixed in with flowers.

Sesshoumaru growled with pleasure, he liked that smell.

Her mere scent caused him to get aroused again. '_Maybe next time'_ Sesshoumaru thought. '_For now I'll wait'_

He smirked as he looked down at her. She was beautiful. Her lips kiss swollen and red from the blood. Her long black hair stuck to her from the sweat she let out, and her scent, that scent that was so alluring, so tempting.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he let sleep consume him.

**(AN): alright this is the part where I ask my readers. Should I make this into a full story or end it here? If I make this into a full story…it will involve many sexual contents, but I can end it here if all of you desire it. Please write and let me know. Ideas and suggestions are welcomed. And I would like to thank my reviewer I don't know if you want me to write your name here, but you know who you are. I would like to say thank you! You encouraged me write this chapter. Thank you very much! If you wish…I will add your name to my next chapter. Thanks!**

**Sesshylover01**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takashi is a very lucky lady. To my misfortune, I hold no such luck. **I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters**. I wish I did, but in reality I don't. Reality sometimes sucks.

**(AN):** I would like to thank every one that reviewed. **"Thank you all so much. Your reviews helped me make my decision, and I hope all of you keep reviewing. Your reviews help me write my story, with the ideas and suggestions that all of you provide."** It seems that this story will continue. Ideas and suggestions are always welcomed. I will be glad to read them and consider them.

**Recap:**

Her mere scent caused him to get aroused again. '_Maybe next time'_ Sesshoumaru thought. '_For now I'll wait'_

He smirked as he looked down at her. She was beautiful. Her lips kiss swollen and red from the blood. Her long black hair stuck to her from the sweat she let out, and her scent, that scent that was so alluring, so tempting.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he let sleep consume him.

**Chapter4**

It was early in the morning when Rin began to stir. She felt something around her, enveloping her in an embrace. She didn't know what was going on, she was still dazed and she felt exhausted. As she kept stirring, she felt the grip of arms tightening around her pulling her closer until she felt a hard masculine chest. Bringing her ear against it, she heard a heart beat. It was soothing, rhythmic even.

She began to open her eyes.

She realized that the sun was out. The sight was beautiful; she saw the clear blue sky, and huge trees. As she began to look around her body she noticed that she wasn't wearing her clothes just a huge man's haori.

'_This smells so good'_ Rin thought.

The smell brought a smile to her lips. She was familiar with the scent, but she was still too dazed from the events that had occurred to even try remembering from where she smelled this scent before. Rin was confused she wanted to know if what happened was a dream or not. '_It felt too good not to be a dream'_

She felt a cool breeze as she began to close her eyes, and smile. When she turned to shift her position to get more comfortable she heard a growl which startled her.

'_Oh…no'_ she thought quickly. She was so distracted of being relaxed that she completely forgot who had been holding her. As she began to look up she saw him.

'_It's him!_' Rin's heart began to pound against her chest. '_It wasn't a dream'_.

'_So she finally realizes that I am here'_ Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked. He had been awake the entire time she was. He wanted to see what she would do, how she would react. So he pretended to be asleep, feeling her shift and move, smelling her scent. That scent that was so enticing, so alluring, and so delicious. '_hn'_

Rin began to move trying to lift her self up and out of his arms, but she couldn't move. She felt sore, weak, pain, yet the pain was mixed in with pleasure at the same time allowing her to get slightly aroused.

Sesshoumaru darted his eyes open staring at her. He caught a hint of arousal from her. He liked her reaction towards him '_I see, so this young girl still feels that pleasure'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he stared at her.

'_That stare…those cold eyes…why does he stare at me so?_' Rin glared at him confused. '_Why did he not kill me? Why?_'

Sesshoumaru noticed that she had a confused look on her face. '_If she has a question then_ _why does she not ask it?_' Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed by her silence. He knew that she was confused about something.

He began to lift himself up with her in his arms, but Rin began to struggle causing the great youkai to tighten his grip.

"No!" Rin yelled "put me down" she didn't want to be carried. Rin didn't want to go anywhere with him. She wanted to ask him questions. She wanted to know why he didn't kill her. Why did he take her instead and who was that guy he was fighting with.

Sesshoumaru growled at her causing tears to form in her eyes. He didn't like the smell of her tears. "Stop struggling, your coming with me whether you like it or not." Sesshoumaru said with indifference.

"No I'm not!" Rin screamed "I'm not going anywhere with you." She began to struggle in his arms trying to get free. "You don't own me, there for you can't tell me what to do" Rin finished saying.

'_How dare she presume to speak to this Sesshoumaru like that. I'll soon show her, her_ _place.'_ He thought as he began to put her down only to grab her by the neck pushing her against the tree he had been laying against a couple minutes ago.

Rin was afraid, but she wasn't going to show it. 'I_ won't give him that satisfaction'_

Sesshoumaru took in her scent. He got a hint of fear, and he looked at her, but her expression said other wise. '_So she's trying to hide her fear from me'_ Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked. '_Interesting'. '_The great youkai was quite impressed by her. She attacked tough; even though she was scared to death she tried to hide it.

Sesshoumaru lifted one of his elegant eyebrows and looked at her. Tears streaming down her face "what is your name girl?" but Rin just looked at him not answering.

'_My name…he wants to know my name. He's holding me by the neck and he wants to know my name._' Rin thought. She had forgotten that she didn't tell him her name. '_That's right…he doesn't know….should I tell him'_ Rin pondered her question thinking if she should or shouldn't, she knew his name perfectly, but he didn't know hers.

"This Sesshoumaru asked you a question, its best if you comply and answer it" the great Lord said with his bored tone. He noticed that she couldn't breathe so he began to soften his grip around her neck and retracted his arm letting it fall to his side. He didn't want to kill her.

He was interested in her. He liked her, he liked her scent; the fact that she tried to hide her fear from him. He liked it all. She wasn't like every other human. She smelled different, she even looked different. She was beautiful, radiant.

Rin fell down to the ground gasping for air, and then she began to look up at him. '_His eyes are so distant so cold; does he always act this way?'_

"If I don't tell you my name what will you do? Kill me?" Rin asked. She looked at him with her huge brown teary eyes.

'_This girl'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he began to walk towards her. '_Must she ask_ _such a question?'_ Rin's heart skipped a beat, and he smirked. He liked this reaction from her; it seemed that every time he would get near her. Her heart would skip.

So Sesshoumaru wanted to have fun with this. He stopped right in front of her hearing her heart pound against her chest. He went, picked her up by her arms pushed her against the tree and went down to her neck, and inhaled her aroma causing her to get aroused instantly.

Rin was so surprised by his action that she just stood there frozen. '_What is he_ _doing?_' She had to admit, she did like him. Demon or not there was something about him that lured her to him. She closed her eyes as she felt his hot breath on her neck then to her ear. Then he started to speak.

"You will accompany this Sesshoumaru whether you like it or not, and as for who owns you…" Sesshoumaru smirked and got closer to her feeling her body against his, and he took in her scent once more. She was aroused. "I own you…you belong to me and no one else, now I have given you an order…answer me" Sesshoumaru finished saying. He glanced down at her. Pleased with her reaction, he decided to let her go.

He stepped back and gave her time to breathe, because he noticed that she stopped breathing as soon as he began to speak. He didn't want her to pass out. Sesshoumaru turned around "were leaving" was the only thing he said before he started to walk away.

'_No, were not'_ Rin thought furiously as she began to look at him. She was angry, '_how dare he say_ _those things to me. Besides, as far as I know, demons mark their mates…don't they'_ Rin touched her neck to see if she felt anything, but she didn't. '_and he didn't mark me so that_ _means that he only took me, but he didn't officially mark me as his'_ Rin thought as she brought her arm to her side.

She had remembered that, because when she used to walk through the village to get supplies. Rin would often hear the villagers speak about demons, and how they mated with one another. They would often say that demons were rough and would sometimes hurt their mate if they weren't careful, but

'_He wasn't like that with me' _Rin thought to herself.

Sesshoumaru stopped he smelled her anger, she wasn't moving. '_Such disobedience'_ "I said were leaving girl" Sesshoumaru said raising his voice.

"My name is not girl it's Rin, and no…were not going any where" Rin stood staring at his back. "Not until I know…why? Sesshoumaru turned around and glared at her. He was confused by her reply, but he dared not show it. "Why didn't you kill me, why did you take me instead…why?" Rin asked raising her voice at the youkai.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and pondered at her questions. He himself didn't know why he hadn't killed her. She interfered; she ran away from him, it was on his mind. He did want to kill her, but when he saw her, when he took in her scent. He couldn't control himself. He couldn't kill her, instead he took her, gave her pleasure, felt her tighten around him; made her scream his name. There for, he wasn't going to let her go. He was going to keep her around long enough to know why he did what he did. Why he felt those feelings towards her and no one else…why.

Sesshoumaru darted his eyes open and gave her a cold look. "This Sesshoumaru does not bother with such questions" he began to walk towards her, but Rin stepped back.

"You will not disobey me" he got close to her and picked her up bridal style. She began to struggle in his arms, but Sesshoumaru tightened his grip rendering her to a stop and began to run using his youkai speed.

Rin quickly put her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest, being careful of his armor. She didn't like moving so fast. '_Where are we going?_' Rin wondered, but her thoughts were soon answered when Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped.

Rin noticed that he was looking straight ahead towards some trees.

Sesshoumaru set her down and began to walk leaving Rin behind. He wasn't going to be gone long he wanted to go pick up her things. So he left her there, because he knew that she was still tired from yesterday.

Rin stood there watching him leave. '_Where is he going_?' Rin thought, staring at him as he disappeared, but she quickly diverted her attention towards something else. She heard something from behind a huge bush.

Her heart began to race. She was scared. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have her bow and arrow, or her proper attire, and now the demon who said he wasn't going to let her go, disappeared.

'_What am I going to do'_ Rin thought as she started to tremble.

Sesshoumaru kept walking. He wanted to get her clothes so she could have something to wear other than his haori, but as soon as he bent down to pick up her things. He heard her scream, he smelled her fear, and what made it worse was that there was another scent with her.

**(AN): I hope this chapter didn't suck. I promise with every ones help my chapters will get better. And I also know that Sesshoumaru just wouldn't leave Rin behind, but please work with me here. Ideas and suggestions are always welcomed. Thank you all. smiles**

**Sesshylover01**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru or any of the characters (sighs) I wish I did though.**

**Recap:**

'_What I'm I going to do'_ Rin thought as she started to tremble.

Sesshoumaru kept walking. He wanted to get her clothes so she could have something to wear other than his haori, but as soon as he bent down to pick up her things. He heard her scream, he smelled her fear, and what made it worse was that there was another scent with her.

**Chapter 5**

Sesshoumaru quickly picked up her clothes and started to run back. He caught a scent of another demon near her which made him furious.

'_How dare any one get near what is mine' _

He kept hearing her screams, but he soon arrived at the scene. He saw a huge demon that had her by the neck.

Sesshoumaru's eyes went from golden to red in an instant.

"Well if it isn't your Lord and master coming to your rescue." The huge demon said in a raspy voice. He stood tall and fat. He reeked of sweat, and he was slimy. Saliva was coming out of his mouth as he started to lick Rin's cheek.

Rin had tears in her eyes and it made Sesshoumaru furious. He quickly drew out his whip and sliced the revolting demon into millions of pieces letting Rin fall to the ground.

Rin looked at the scattered pieces, and darted her eyes back to Sesshoumaru who was standing there observing her. His eyes went back to there golden self as he stared at her; he wanted to know if she had any bruises or injuries.

'_Wow…I have never seen any one do that'_ Rin thought. She looked at him with admiration in her eyes.

She started to blush '_why do I feel this way towards him?'_ she looked away and down to the floor. She didn't want him to notice, but it was too late.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and noticed that she was blushing. He walked over towards her and helped her up. Rin looked down at his hand and saw her clothes. She was so happy. She looked up at him and smiled.

'_This girl' _Sesshoumaru thought as he handed her the clothes. He let her arm go and she ran behind a huge tree to change.

Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, started to walk over to the demons remains. He wanted to know why the demon dared approach her. She smelled of him, she was even wearing his haori and his mark…_'the mark!'_ Sesshoumaru eyes widen as he turned around.

Rin was quite surprised that he had her clothes. She would have never imagined that any demon would care about humans, but she was surprised by **his** actions. _'he saved me'_ Rin thought as she started to undress '_and now he brings me my_ _clothes_' she started to fold his haori after she finished getting dressed, but noticed that it was dirty. '_Maybe he isn't a bad demon'_ she walked out from behind the tree.

Sesshoumaru saw her. She looked radiant. She wore a white kimono with a blue sash that complimented the blue butterflies that lined the bottom. Sesshoumaru saw her curves, luscious curves that would make any male lust for her.

As he started to look up, he saw that her expression had changed. Her eyes didn't hold anger. She seemed different the look in her eyes held trust, and happiness.

He began to look down at her neck. He was right he didn't mark her; he wanted to get her approval first. There was something about her. He looked down at her hands and saw his haori. It was dirty, but it held her scent.

"Sorry… if there's a spring I can wash it for you" Rin said as she looked up at him. She didn't know if he was displeased or happy to have his haori back. His face always remained cold and distant.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and started to walk. "Rin" he said her name for the first time. He noticed that she wasn't walking with him.

"Hai" Rin answered. She liked the sound of her name when he said it. "Come with me" she followed. Rin walked right behind him as he began to walk.

She hadn't forgotten about her questions. _'I'll ask him later'_. She felt something strange from him. _'He doesn't seem like a bad demon. He did save me…were those_ _people from the village lying'_ Rin thought as she stared at his back.

As they kept walking Rin started to hear a spring. As they came to a clearing she saw flowers, and a waterfall coming down. It was so beautiful, breath taking.

Sesshoumaru stopped "you can do as you please here." He said with his icy voice. He walked over to a tree and laid against it, watching her every move.

'_Rin'_ he began to think. He liked her name, it suited her. He closed his eyes and took in her scent of flowers '_no one will_ _ever_ _touch you'_ he opened his eyes to look at her. '_'why do I feel this way towards_ _this human girl?'_ he questioned himself.

Rin ran to the edge of the spring and started to clean his haori. The water felt so warm due to the sun. She wanted to bathe, but she couldn't. He was there watching her every move, so the only thing she could do was sigh.

Sesshoumaru heard her sigh and knew exactly what she wanted. '_Humans and there_ _modesty_' he thought as he lifted him self up and started to make his way towards her.

Rin noticed that he stood up and her heart began to pound against her chest. '_What is he doing?'_

When Sesshoumaru was close to her he went down on one knee and brought his chest up to her back allowing her to feel him and started to wrap his arms around her waist. '_What is she doing to this Sesshoumaru…I should never feel this way. Not towards a human, never a human.'_

He went down to her left ear bringing his lips close "when I said you can do as you please I meant it…I see your desire to bathe" she felt his breath "then do it" he started to undo her sash. Rin's breath started to come out in pants.

'_What is he doing_? _I can't bathe with him here…he's watching'_ Rin felt his hand touching her stomache; he had successfully undone her sash. '_Should I…should I_ _bathe…with him here?_' Rin thought frantically. She wanted to, but it wasn't right. '_No I'm not completely his yet' _

Rin tried to steady her heart beat as she began to speak "I'm sorry mi Lord but…I cannot bathe knowing that you're here" she felt his hand slip out of her opened kimono. Rin was relieved, because she was soon going to loose control if he didn't stop.

"I see" Sesshoumaru looked at her back. '_So she's still modest_.' He stood up and walked away _'I'll soon break her of that'_ he smirked. "Do as you please then, but I won't be far" Sesshoumaru kept walking leaving her behind. He saw a tree that was at a safe distance from the spring, but close enough to keep an eye out for her.

He went up to a thick branch and laid his back against the tree, but what Rin didn't know was the fact that he still had a view of the whole spring. He wanted to be ready if any demon or human would dare approach what was his, besides he didn't mark her, and he wasn't going to take a chance for another to do so.

'_What have you done to me Rin?_' Sesshoumaru began to ponder his question as he noticed her scent. He glanced over to where she was, and saw that she was slipping out of her already opened kimono.

She was gorgeous, her creamy smooth skin, her round and perfect butt, and her long black hair that went down to her waist. Sesshoumaru was getting aroused by her image. '_What has she done to me…I should never feel this way towards a_ _human'_ he tried to look away but he couldn't. He saw that she moved her hair to one shoulder exposing her back.

Rin started to walk into the spring slowly, feeling the warm water touch her skin. '_This feels so good'_ as she kept walking in further she thought about Lord Sesshoumaru. _'I_ _wonder where he went…was it wrong to push him away like that?_' she was completely in the water as she started to swim in the middle.

'_Her scent…damn that scent'_ Sesshoumaru noticed her scent was stronger now. He started to feel himself get hard as an image appeared in his mind. How much he enjoyed having her underneath him, how much he loved the way she screamed his name. The feel of her. '_That scent'_ Sesshoumaru thought. He was aroused to no end.

'_Rin…how much I would enjoy to have you again'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he heard her humming. '_Why do I feel this way towards you Rin?'_ he kept looking at her. '_No I must stop this…I shouldn't lust over a human girl.'_

Rin finished bathing and decided to step out of the spring. She emerged out of the water her whole front exposed to Sesshoumaru's hungry eyes.

'_What is wrong with her?_' Sesshoumaru thought as he looked at her perfect body. He noticed her breast, her delicious breasts. Her flat stomache, her tiny waist, her hips. She was perfect; she had the body to make any youkai lust for her. Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore he needed to get out of there. He needed to leave.

'_No I will not be distracted by a human'_ he got down from the tree and began to walk away, but he soon stopped when he heard her scream. His heart sank. He started to run towards the spring.

"I don't think you should be bathing alone my precious" a man appeared in front of Rin licking his lips. "Come now why don't we have some fun?" He started to take Rin by the arm.

"No leave me alone…don't touch me" Rin screamed and she slapped the disgusting man across the face.

"You stupid bitch you will learn your place" and he slapped Rin so hard across the face she fell to the floor. Her lip was bleeding and her cheek was red.

Sesshoumaru saw the man try to force him self onto Rin '_no one touches my Rin'_ Sesshoumaru's eyes went completely red with fury. He quickly went over picked up the man by the neck and looked straight into his eyes.

"How dare you touch what is mine" Sesshoumaru tightened his grip drawing blood from the man.

"I didn't know she was yours…I swear it" the man was scared to death and Sesshoumaru knew it. He smelled his fear, but he wasn't going to let him go.

Rin was on the floor, her lip swollen. She couldn't believe what he was doing. He was going to kill this man if she didn't do something quick.

"Please don't kill him he didn't know" Rin glanced at the man and then back to Sesshoumaru.

'_What's wrong with her...this man tried to…'_ but Sesshoumaru's thoughts were diverted to her face. She was struck; he looked down to the man's hand and sniffed it. It smelled of Rin, his Rin.

'_How dare he strike her'_ Sesshoumaru growled.

"Please don't hurt him…please!" Rin ran to his side not caring that she was naked. Sesshoumaru looked at the man, '_why does she want his safety…why'_ he looked down at Rin.

"Rin turn around" Sesshoumaru commanded her with his bored tone. Rin looked at him confused.

"Do as I say Rin…and turn around" as Rin turned around Sesshoumaru brought his mouth to the man's ear.

"You will pay for touching her in such a way" Sesshoumaru threw the man across the ground and unsheathed his Tokijin. As the man tried to stand up he began to run away. Sesshoumaru ran after him, and cut off the hand had struck Rin. The man ran away.

'_No one touches my Rin'_.

Sesshoumaru turned around and saw that Rin had obeyed his every word. She had been turned around the entire time. He was pleased. He sheathed his Tokijin and started to walk towards her. Sesshoumaru saw that she was still naked which caused him to get aroused.

He was right behind her; he felt her back touching his chest. And he growled deep in his throat. He heard her heart skip a whole beat as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'_Oh gods…what is he doing now'_ Rin thought as she felt his warm hands around her.

**(AN): ok, I'm working on chapter six. Sorry that it has taken me long to update. It's just that I have been working on my senior project which is due tomorrow. sighs Well, I hope you allliked this chapter. Possible mangos aka lemons on next chapter. I'm not sure, but if you all desire a mango scene feel free to review and tell me, and I'll be glad to add one.**

**Sesshylover01 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshoumaru or any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Recap: **

He was right behind her; he felt her back touching his chest. And he growled deep in his throat. He heard her heart skip a whole beat as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

_'Oh gods...what is he doing now'_ Rin thought as she felt his warm hands around her.

**Chapter 6**

Sesshoumaru felt her back against his chest. He felt her heat radiating off her body.

"Rin" he said as he went down to her neck and inhaled her intoxicating aroma. _'What have you_ _done to me Rin? Why must I feel this way towards you?'_ Sesshoumaru went up to her ear.

He heard her heart pounding against her chest; he could hear her breath coming out in short pants, as he held her waist tightly in his arms.

"Rin you obeyed me quite well". Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around her waist. He wanted her, but...something told him to wait.

He once again inhaled her scent of flowers as he felt her tremble.

_'What is he doing?'_ Rin thought as she felt his arms around her.

His warm hands touching her stomach. His breath on her neck. She closed her eyes to block out every sound she could hear.

She wanted to block out the event that just happened. She only wanted to feel him, to only hear him.

So she closed her eyes only to notice the desire she had for him. The desire that she wanted to suppress deep inside her, but was now was futile to deny it.

_'Will I ever be his again? Will he ever mark me as his?_' Rin pondered her questions. She shot open her eyes when she felt that he was releasing her. _'No...Why?_'

Sesshoumaru released her from his grasp. If he didn't, he would have ended up taken her then and there. So he released her and stared at her back.

As he stood there, the wind started to pick up making her hair sway in the breeze.

He closed his eyes as the breeze brought her sweet scent to him. He was able to smell her arousal.

Sesshoumaru shot his eyes open and he looked at her. She shivered in the breeze. He quickly tore his gaze from her and stared at the ground_. 'No, not now'_ he turned around.

"Rin" he said in his icy bored tone.

Rin jumped up as she heard her name. _'Why must he always speak to me this_ _way. Why?_' Rin's heart sank as she heard how distant he was. How cold he was to her.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru repeated her name again.

"Hai, mi Lord" Rin responded trying not to sound sad. She didn't want him to notice.

"Rin, get dressed. We are leaving at once" Sesshoumaru's deep voice made her heart beat even faster. He still could smell her arousal, her scent.

He shook his head trying to block it out. He was able to feel her body move over to where her clothes laid.

Rin got dressed and turned around to see that he had his back turned. How much she wanted to feel his arms around her again, even if it is for short a moment.

She stood there staring at his great form.

His silver hair, swaying with the breeze like silk. His broad shoulders, he stood tall and proud. Rin just stood there staring at him.

_'He saved_ _me twice already, he protected me._' Rin thought. As she stood there, she felt something tug at her heart. She felt butterflies in her stomach. _'What's this feeling?_' She thought as she stood there.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru said her name as he turned around to see her staring at him. There eyes locked gaze. She felt like fainting at that moment.

Sesshoumaru noticed that her lip and cheek were still swollen from before. He saw a small drop of blood on her lip.

He began to walk towards her and he noticed that she took a step back, but he couldn't detect any fear. So he kept walking towards her.

Sesshoumaru raised his hand and touched her chin bringing her lips inches away from his. As he stared deep into her brown eyes.

He noticed that something changed from her. He smirked as he brought his lips onto hers. He traced his tongue on her bottom lip demanding entrance to her mouth.

Rin's heart felt like jumping out. She was shaking. She closed her eyes and allowed him into her mouth.

Sesshoumaru began to taste her sweet cavern. He liked how she tasted, but he also tasted her blood from the cut she had on her lip. And that's why he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to heal the small cut.

So he went to the side of her lip and began to lick it with his tongue.

Rin jumped as she felt it. When he was finished he kissed her one more time before letting go.

He found that he couldn't breathe, but he didn't want her to notice. So he turned around, closed his eyes and licked his lips. Remembering how she tasted.

How sweet her blood tasted in his mouth, just like the first time he had her.

Rin couldn't breath, her face was flushed red. She licked the side of her lip and noticed that the cut was gone. _'He healed it' she looked at him. _

"Rin" Sesshoumaru said her name. "Rin, were leaving."

Rin was disappointed as she heard him speak. Once again he was distant, even though he was right there; he was far from her reach.

"Where are we going mi Lord?" Rin asked trying to disguise her sadness. She walked over to where he was not bothering to look up at him.

Sesshoumaru notice that she too was being distant so he began to walk with out responding her. Rin followed him.

Soon they both found themselves in a clearing. Rin was able to see a small green toad with a staff and a huge demon, with two heads.

_'These must be his friends'_ Rin thought as she looked at them.

"Master, Master" The little green toad started to jump up and down as he began to run towards Sesshoumaru.

"Mi Lord I'm so glad your back" the little toad stopped advancing as soon as he saw Rin.

"AAhhhh, mi Lord what is that human girl doing with you?" Jaken said screaming as he pointed at her.

"The same thing I can say for you, you...you...frog." Rin pointed back at the toad demon.

Sesshoumaru walked past Jaken "Since when must this Sesshoumaru tell you of his business Jaken." Sesshoumaru stood in front of Ah and UN.

_'So his name is Jaken, huh'_ Rin thought as she stared at him.

"What the hell are you looking at girl" Jaken got close to her and began to smell her. Sesshoumaru noticed "leave her be Jaken." Sesshoumaru gave Jaken a cold glare.

"I-im s-sorry mi Lord" Jaken quickly went over to Ah and UN. "Come Ah and UN we're leaving"

As Rin watched them walk away she just stood there. _'He didn't even present me, not one word.' Rin felt out of place. 'Am I not that important' _She looked up.

Sesshoumaru noticed that she wasn't moving. He noticed that her scent wasn't near. He stopped and turned around to face her. He noticed the sad look in her eyes.

He felt something tug at his heart.

"We're leaving Rin" Sesshoumaru said as he turned around and began to walk.

She still did not move, but not because she didn't want to but because something was holding her back.

As she stood there, she wanted to scream out his name, but she found that she couldn't. _'What's going on, why can't I move?'_

Sesshoumaru still noticed that she wasn't moving, which made him angry. _'Why must she still continue to disobey me?'_

"Rin!" He yelled. Jaken jumped up scared.

"Mi Lord what's wrong?" Jaken quickly stopped and looked back. "Mi Lord" but Jaken noticed that Sesshoumaru was looking back. _'The girl...Rin huh, so that's her_ _name_.'

"Go on Jaken I will be there in a moment" Sesshoumaru said with his bored tone. He used his youkai speed and in no time he was back with Rin.

As he stood there staring at her. He noticed something was wrong, her eyes held fear. He ran up to her, and that's when he noticed a foul stench.

That's when he noticed that she was being held by something. That's when he noticed the scent of blood. Her face began to turn pale and her lips left there rosy color. That's when his heart sank.

**(AN) My apologizes for not updating. I know that I have no excuse for this, but I am really sorry. Please forgive me. I am working on chapter 7 as of this moment so if any one has any advice or ideas on the next chapter please let me know.**

**Sesshylover01**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime Inuyasha. So I don't own Sesshoumaru or any of the characters.

**Recap:**

"Go on Jaken I will be there in a moment" Sesshoumaru said with his bored tone. He used his youkai speed and in no time he was back with Rin.

As he stood there staring at her. He noticed something was wrong, her eyes held fear. He ran up to her, and that's when he noticed a foul stench.

That's when he noticed that she was being held by something.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

He smelled blood, but he didn't see it. He growled.

_'Where is it coming from, where?'_

He kept staring at his Rin.

Her eyes were full of fear as tears started to form in them. He touched her cheek, it was cold, she was becoming pale. He was able to hear her fast heart beat.

Sesshoumaru began to get furious. He growled deep in his throat. _'Damn it, where. I will kill anyone who dares...?'_

But not far from where the great youkai was standing, a demon with vines for legs. Hid behind a tree observing him. Tasting his prey. He stood there eyeing Sesshoumaru and Rin, grinning to himself for his evil deed.

As Sesshoumaru stood there staring at Rin. He began to scan her for any injuries, he saw none, no cuts, nothing. But as he kept looking down her form, his eyes widen as he saw what was hurting his Rin. He saw a huge vine that was holding her by her ankles. The vine was difficult to notice at first, since it was coming out from underneath the ground, but now it was obvious that it was her blood that he smelled before.

He saw as the thorns began to pierce her skin. Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tokijin and sliced the end that was holding Rin.

Rin fell into Sesshoumaru's arms breathing heavily. He noticed the blood that seeped out of her wounds. And it pained him that he couldn't save her sooner, if only he had noticed, if only he...but it was too late for regrets now.

Sesshoumaru heard a voice coming from behind a huge tree.

"Show your self " Sesshoumaru commanded the demon, while he set Rin down to the ground gently, trying not to cause her anymore pain.

"No need to concern your self with me or my name. You should be more worried about her." the demon said not showing himself to the great youkai. Sesshoumaru charged towards the direction where the demon hid, and sliced all the trees that stood in his way.

But to no avail, the demon was to fast for the youkai, and quickly evaded his attack. Sesshoumaru began to hear the demons voice again.

"Her flesh and blood tasted soo delicious. Give her my regards before she goes to the next life, will you."

Sesshoumaru charged towards him again, but the vine demon already made his escape.

He looked back at his Rin. She was already starting to look pale. Sesshoumaru's heart sank, he felt that strange feeling again, that same strange tug in his heart, that wouldn't let him be.

He sheathed Tokijin and began to walk back towards her. He looked down, staring into her brown orbs, he tried not to show any concern.

_'Why is he looking at me like that? What, what? What did that demon say?_' Her mind was racing.

"Mi Lord, why are you looking at me in such a way?" Rin panted out. She was begining to get dizzy. _'What's wrong with me?'_ She tried to get up, but found that her feet couldn't move._ 'What's wrong with them?_' She began to pant.

Sesshoumaru noticed that she was begining to get nervous. He heard her fast heartbeats, her breath.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked up at the great youkai. Sesshoumaru's heart stopped for that one second. Her face, her expression, her sad eyes looking up at him. Showing so much fear, her eyes searching his for an answer, for protection. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his embrace, he wanted nothing more than to protect her.

"Stop moving if you wish to live long enough" Sesshoumaru said as he looked down at her. He bent down and picked her up bridal style.

_'What did he mean by...live...long enough'_ Rin's eyes widen as the words kept racing through her mind. "Lord Sesshoumaru you said," Sesshoumaru glared at her "you said..." _'please don't ask'_ Sesshoumaru began to think dreading her question "you said...live long enough" _'don't ask me, Rin,please'_"what did you mean by that?" Rin finally said, tears streaming down her cheeks. He dreaded to answer to her.

She began to tremble in his embrace. Sesshoumaru felt her uneasyness, he noticed her breathing, and her salty scent of tears. How he wished he could take her pain away, how he wished it was him and not her. _'No, why must I...think this way towards her?'_

He began to stare at her. How could he tell her what that demon told him? How could he say that she wasn't going to live? How? _'Rin, you won't die'_

Rin kept staring at him. She noticed that he was deep in thought as he glared at her. She began to get dizzy again. "Mi Lord..." but she was cut off.

"Stop moving, am I understood Rin." Sesshoumaru said coldly to her, as he began to move. He began to walk back to Jaken when he felt Rin rest her head on his chest. He smiled inwardly, making sure that she didn't see.

Jaken along with Ah and Un were able to see them. When Jaken came out of no where and began to scream and yell. He didn't like that his master was holding a human girl.

"Mi lord, master, she's...but your...but you..." Jaken was stuttering his words.

"Jaken," Lord Sesshoumaru said in his deep voice. Rin quickly looked up. She hadn't noticed that his voice was that deep.

She began to blush.

"Mi Lord is there something wrong with the human?" Jaken began to questioned the lord.

Sesshoumaru saw a tree and started to walke towards it. He set Rin down to let Jaken have a look at her.

"Jaken, her ankles" Sesshoumaru commanded him to look at her ankles, because they were begining to turn purple. And blood no longer seeped out of the wounds, but what did seep out was a clear substance that gave off the smell of acid.

_'This seems familiar'_ the toad began to think _'now, where have I seen this before?'_

"Jaken" Sesshoumaru's voice was heard once again, but this time he was looking directly at Rin. He noticed that she was starting to loose consciousness. Her eyes didn't seem as bright as he normally saw them. _'Damn it'_ he thought as he began to walk close to her again.

_'What's going on? What happend to me?'_ Rin began to think. She was confused about the whole thing. One minute she was standing in a clearing and the other she was feeling dizzy. _'my question, he didn't answer my question'._

"Mi lord" Rin began to speak as the youkai kept walking towards her. "Mi Lord, why did you say not to move or I would die quicker?" Rin stopped talking as soon as Sesshoumaru was right in front of her.

Her heart began to pound against her chest. She felt his warm hands as he began to move them under her kimono. Jaken gasped in amazement.

_'Why would my Lord care so much over this human girl anyway?'_ Jaken thought as he kept his eye on his lord.

Sesshoumaru heard Rin's heart. _'When will she ever get used to my touch?'_ Sesshoumaru smirked as his question, because he knew the answer perfectly well. He began to lift her kimino up to reveal her ankles better. He wanted to have a better look. For himself.

"Mi lord" Jaken began "mi lord it's poison"

**'WHAT! What did h-he just say?'** Rin looked down at her ankles, she saw the wounds and the violet color. She began to really get dizzy this time. She felt like she was about to collapse.

"Poison, poison, I'm poisoned?" She asked weakly as she looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru saw her look, he couldn't take it.

_'Why must she look at me in such a way, why?'_ He began to think.

Once again Rin gave him that look of protection, of need, of sadness.

"Will Rin die?" She asked innocently. Sesshoumaru's heart sank completely.

He wanted to tell her, he wanted to hold her in his embrace and say no, reassure her again and again, that he wasn't going to let her die. That he didn't want her to die. Not now, not ever, but he knew better. He had to control himself.

He closed his eyes, trying to block out her image, her eyes, but the more he tried. The more difficult it became. That's when he noticed her scent of flowers, and he couldn't control himself.

_'Why must I feel this way, why?'_ Sesshoumaru let her go, and went up to her face. His lips inches away from hers.

Rin's heart began to pound in her chest demanding to be let free. _'What is he...?'_ Sesshoumaru put his left hand on the tree right next to Rin's hair. While his right guided itself to her cheek. He stared deep into her huge brown eyes. As she stared into his golden ones.

"Rin" he began "you will stay here with Jaken, and you will not move, is that clear" he commanded her as he looked down to her lips. It was now more noticeable that her lips were losing all there color, and her skin didn't feel as warm as usual, yet it felt cold.

_'How I wish it was me? But you will not leave this Sesshoumaru so easily, my dear Rin.'_

Rin's heart skipped a whole beat as he began to go to her ear, and down to her neck.

_'What is my lord doing, doesn't he know she's...she's a human'_ Jaken kept staring in amazement as he saw his lord.

Sesshoumaru for that moment couldn't control himself. He needed to do it, he had to before he left, he wanted to take her scent with him. He wanted to feel her, to hear her heart race and pound against her chest for him, and only him. _'Rin, my Rin'_.

Sesshoumaru lost control.

* * *

(AN): Thank you all so much for putting up with my craziness, but here is the seventh chapter. I hope you all like it, and I'm so terribly sorry for the delay. I really am. Please forgive me everyone. And I also would like to say that if anyone has an idea for the next chapter please please please let me know. I'm...sort of stuck _'begins to cry'_ and I don't know what to do. So if anyone has any ideas please don't hesitate to tell ok. Thank you all so much. Thank you, and I'm really sorry for the delay. I hope that all of you will find it in your hearts to forgive me.

**Sesshylover01**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did but I don't. (sighs) I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

* * *

(AN): I'M BACK! I'M SO HAPPY! Party at my house. I would like to say thanks to all that have read and reviewed my story so far. All of you have been really supported and kind to me. I want to thank you all. Thank you, but I'm really sorry. I tried to get it up but I couldn't do it on time. I'm kinda disappointed in myself for that. I failed you all, and for that I'm sorry, please forgive me. But here is the 8th chapter and I hope that you all like it.

* * *

**Recap:**

"Rin" he began "you will stay here with Jaken, and you will not move, is that clear" he commanded her as he looked down to her lips. It was now more noticeable that her lips were losing all there color, and her skin didn't feel as warm as usual, yet it felt cold. Inspite of the warm weather.

_'How I wish it was me? But you will not leave this Sesshoumaru so easily'_ he thought as he took in her scent.

Rin's heart skipped a whole beat as he began to go to her ear, and down to her neck.

_'What is my lord doing, doesn't he know she's...she's a human'_ Jaken kept staring in amazement as he saw his lord.

Sesshoumaru for that moment couldn't control himself. He needed to do it, he had to before he left, he wanted to take her scent with him. He wanted to feel her, to hear her heart race and pound against her chest for him and only him. _'Rin, my Rin'._

Sesshoumaru lost control.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As he began to take in her scent. Rin felt his hot breath on her neck.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru said in his cold bored tone. Something inside him wanted to mark her. To mark her as his, he wanted to ask her first. He wanted her approval, but that wasn't an option for him anymore. He was going to mark her whether she liked it or not. He wasn't going to leave without marking her.

At that moment he didn't care if Jaken was there. The only thing that was important to him was her. That's when his inner demon took over and his eyes bled red. His fangs began to brush against Rin's soft flesh.

He began to speak again but in husky voice making Rin tremble.

"Rin, before I leave I want to do something first" He spoke in a deep and calm voice. Rin's heart began to race in her chest. _'What does_ _he mean by...'_ Rin thought to herself as she once again felt his fangs on her neck.

Sesshoumaru felt her uneasyness, but he couldn't help it. He went up to where her pulse was on her neck and he began to kiss it.

He began to taste her. Rin felt his hot tongue and she gasped. The great youkai was pleased with her reaction. He smirked as he took out his fangs and went up to her ear once more.

"Now your mine" and he marked her. Piercing her soft flesh Rin screamed. But he couldn't control himself. He began to taste her sweet blood as he began to make his mark even deeper. He felt Rin's hands grab on to his arms for support.

And he closed eyes as he tasted her sweet warm blood in his mouth. Images began to flood his mind. Images of her naked body when he first took her. Images, of how much she trembled underneath him in desire. How much he wanted to ravish her then and there.

_'Why is he doing this...this...this, hurts_ ' that was all Rin thought as she began to pass out. Tears were forming in her huge brown eyes as she felt blood running down her shoulder.

She tightened her hands on his strong arms as her breath came out in short gasps for air. Her vision was becoming blurry and she fell into darkness as she passed out.

Sesshoumaru held her tight in his arms when he felt her body go limp. He finished marking her and licked off the blood from the bite. He inhaled her scent once more before laying her against the tree.

Jaken was mouth droped as he saw what his Lord did _'I-I I can't believe...my...my lord must not be feeling well...he just'_

Sesshoumaru turned around and saw the small imp and noticed his unbelievable expression across his face.

"Jaken" He said in his deep voice.

"Hai, Mi Lord" the small imp replied as he looked down at the now marked girl. _'why mi lord, why would you..._'

"Jaken this Sesshoumaru must leave" the great youkai began to make his way past the small toad "if anything should ever happen, consider yourself already dead." With that said Sesshoumaru began to make his way towards the forest.

"But mi lord where are you going" Jaken asked, but it was already too late. His lord and master was already gone. Jaken made his way towards Rin and stared at her.

_'Why did my Lord ever mark such a girl. She's...she's a human, yet he detests humans, then why did he...'_

Sesshoumaru was making his way back to the scene. He wanted to see where that demon went off too. He wanted to take a piece of the demon with him when he went to go see The Woman of A Thousand Cures. He noticed where the demon was hiding and went to go look around when he recognized the smell.

_'Poison' _

He noticed that same smell from Rin. It smelled of acid. Sesshoumaru grew furious and he used his youkai speed following the foul stench.

He wanted to get to the demon quickly. It was begining to get dark, and he didn't want her to die. Not now, not ever.

He stopped on top of huge rock and sniffed the air. He was getting close. He knew it.

The sun had already disappeared and the forest was becoming more and more dark, as he went searching for the demon again. The only light given to him was the light from the full moon. As he walked, he thought about her.

_'I marked her, why did I mark her. She's...'_ Sesshoumaru thought about his question. He didn't know what had gotten over him when he did it. All he remembered was her and her tears, but when he took her in his arms and felt her tremble. He couldn't take it, and he...

_'Marked her, she's nothing but a human girl, yet I marked her as mine._' He grew angry with himself. He only thought of having her around, but he wasn't actually going to mark her. He only wanted her to...but it didn't matter any more. He marked her as his and now. Shewas his.

Sesshoumaru cursed at himself. ''This...is a mistake, that I will fix.'' he said as he kept on walking.

Jaken wasn't doing so well, as he stared at the young girl.

"Mi Lord why did you mark such a..." but he stopped as soon as he heard a voice.

"Such a what?" Rin asked weakly as she looked at the small toad. She saw his uneasyness and asked again. "Such a what,  
Jaken?"

"Such an annoying stinky human as his mate" Jaken said furiously. He didn't like her. To him, she was an intruder and a thief out to steal his Lord and masters affection.

Rin was angry and she stared at the small imp coldly. But she quickly calmed down when she remembered what he said.

_'His mate...I'm his mate'_ She thought to herself as she tried to raise her hand but couldn't. She was only able to feel her neck throb of pain. _'He marked me, why would he mark me, if he's..._' but she quickly began to get dizzy again and fainted.

"Such an annoying girl, if she's going to die she should do it soon." Jaken yelled waking up Ah and Un.

Sesshoumaru noticed the scent getting stronger as he stopped near a spring. There he saw it, the vine demon that had Rin, his Rin by the ankles. And his eyes bled red as he unsheathed Tokijin.

The demon heard someone approaching when he turned around and saw the great silvered haired youkai.

"Well, don't tell me she's dead already" The demon said with a smirk, but it only made Sesshoumaru even more furious.

"You will pay for hurting what is mine." and he began to walk towards the demon, but stopped when he noticed someone standing behind him.

"So, nothing gets past you my love" A woman came out from behind the vine demon. And she licked her lips when she eyed the great youkai. She stood about shoulder length to him with pink long hair and a small armor that fit herbodyperfectly around her waist and chest.

Sesshoumaru was confused. He didn't know who she was, but her scent was familiar. "This Sesshoumaru has no business with you so leave"

"Aw...don't tell me you don't remember who I am. Allow me to refresh your memory darling" the demoness began to walk towards him licking her lips and smirking.

_'I'll make sure you pay for regecting me long ago, even if I have to kill the thing you want most_.' she thought as she kept on walking towards him. She stopped right in front of him and stared deep into his eyes.

Sesshoumaru felt strange, he began to feel weak. And he soon found himself lying on the floor as he looked up at the demoness.

"Now My Lord Sesshoumaru, I'll make you remember me." She said with a smirk as she began to take off his armor.

* * *

(AN) Sorry everyone. I really am sorry for the delay. I hope you liked it, and yea next chapter will be longer and will have some adult content in it. I would also like to say thank you to all that read and reviewed my story so far. All of you have been really supported and I appreciate it so much. So thank you all.

**Sesshylover01**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Characters.

**Recap:**

"Aw...don't tell me you don't remember who I am. Allow me to refresh your memory darling" the demoness began to walk towards him licking her lips and smirking.

'I'll make sure you pay for regecting me long ago, even if I have to kill the thing you want most.' she thought as she kept walking towards him. She stopped right in front of him and stared deep into his eyes.

Sesshoumaru felt strange, he began to feel weak. And he soon found himself lying on the floor as he looked up at the demoness.

"Now My Lord Sesshoumaru, I'll make you remember me." She said with a smirk as she began to take off his armor.

* * *

**Chapter9**

"I'll make you remember me" The beautiful demoness said as she stared at him.

She put the armor to the side and untied his sash revealing his strong masculine chest to her dark green eyes. Taking her right hand she placed it on top of his chest and used her power to search his heart.

Sesshoumaru felt like he was being stabbed. He closed his eyes shut as she searched. He heard a faint voice as he began to see images.

* * *

He saw a spring full of different kinds of flowers. A slight breeze blew as he began to walk.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru" he turned around to see a young demon girl with short pink hair and dark green eyes running towards him. "What is it Tsuki?" A young Lord Sesshoumaru questioned the girl as she stopped right in front of him.

"Will you come back, this time?" she asked as she searched his eyes hoping to find an answer. She felt as though, that would be the last time she would ever see him.

"Do you not care for me?" she questioned him again when she heard no reply.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I love you. Don't you love me?"

Sesshoumaru turned around not answering her. He never loved her, he never grew any interest in her.

"No" the young Lord Sesshoumaru responded coldly as he began to leave.

Tears filled her eyes when she heard him talk.

"I've never loved you Tsuki. This Sesshoumaru has no need for love. Never come looking for me." the young Lord turned around not daring to look back at the young girl. It was true...he didn't love her, he never felt anything for her.

He began to walk away, but stopped when he heard her speak.

"Then why, why didn't you just...? You should've just..." Tears began to flow down her cheeks. She was unable to finish her sentences.

"You have confused your feelings for this Sesshoumaru. I have no interest in you Tsuki" He said as he began to walk away.

Tsuki just stood there watching him disappear. _'Why...why...did you'__  
_"I'll never leave you" but her words came only a faint whisper that the wind carried away, as she watched him leave.

* * *

Sesshoumaru quickly sat up growling. Throwing Tsuki flat on her back. She looked up as the youkai eyed her with a cold expression.

"Do you remember me now, Lord Sesshoumaru" a more mature voice questioned.

Sesshoumaru just stood there as he stared at her.

"If I told you not to look for me, then why are you here Tsuki?"

She began to stand up and darted her eyes back to his.

"Did you really think I was going to let you leave just like that?" she questioned him angrily.

"I confessed to you my feelings and all you said was no, all you did was leave." She looked down to the floor. "And now I find you with another, a human at that. I thought you didn't need love...Lord Sesshoumaru"

"This Sesshoumaru has no time to waist" he tied his sash and put his armor back on as he began to walk to the vine demon. He soon stopped when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Why?" She asked. "why did you save me then if you didn't love me, Why?" She asked in an angry voice.

Sesshoumaru just stood there not saying a word. He had remembered why he saved her. He was out patrolling the Western Lands in search of a demon that was stirring up trouble. When he saw her running away from the very demon he was looking for.

So he intervened and destoryed the demon. He didn't care much for her, he only wanted to destroy the demon and nothing else.

But when he saw she was still a young demoness, he decided to bring her back to his father's castle. Ever since then she has worked as a servent for his father and nothing more.

But as cold and distant as he might be, he was never going to tell her that he brought her to his father's castle out of pity.  
Even he was not that cruel.

His thoughts were inturrpted when he heard her speak again.

"Do you really love her...That human that you have near you" she asked as she looked at his back.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen at her question.

_'Love!_' he thought to himself as he remembered his Rin's face. She was happy when she bathed, and how terrified she was when he left her behind. His heart sank when he saw her tears. _'Love...I..._' He closed his eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru has no time to waste with such foolishness"

Tsuki was thrown back with his answer that she let go of his arm, and stared at the ground.

_'Does he not care for anyone? Is this truly who you are?_'

She looked up in anger. "Then why are you here?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and his eyes darted open as soon as he heard the question. _'Why am I here...why?_' he questioned himself.

_'If I despise humans, if I hate them so much...if there so useless...If I hate there scent. I told her that I didn't need love,  
that it was a waste of my time...then why...why am I here?'_

He looked up at he vine demon and saw his smirk and remembered how terrified**SHE** was. How sad **SHE**was. How complete he felt with** her**,

_'Rin'_.

Since the first time he saw her. She was beautiful. He felt an emotion that he had never felt with anyone else, but with her.

_'That's why I'm here...for her'_

"This is of no concern to you." Sesshoumaru picked up his Tokijin and began to advance towards the demon.

"Then if this is of no concern to me...then" Tsuki ran and stood next to the vine demon, and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Then there's no use for me caring about that girl. She'll just have to die along with you." She finished saying with a smirk. "If you don't love me then you'll never love anyone else."

She drew out her own weapon and began to advance him. "Then **DIE!"** she yelled as she swung her sword.

Sesshoumaru stepped to the side effortlessly and swung his own sword but she quickly dodged it._ 'she's fast'_

She once again began to run towards him, but Sesshoumaru used his whip. She lost her balance and the whip ended up cutting her arm and the side of her hip. Blood began to seep out of the wounds. Tsuki fell to the ground gasping for air.

Sesshoumaru saw the opportunity and went back to the vine demon. He used his youkai speed and stood right in front of it.  
Raising his sword he cut of one of the vines that held the biggest thorns.

The demon yelled and began to attack him, but Sesshoumaru quickly stepped back. Using his whip he sliced the demon into pieces.

Tsuki struggled to get up as she kept her concentration on him._ 'Why...did you leave me'_

"W-w-why did you?" she spoke weakly. As she held her arm.

Sesshoumaru looked back, and sheathed Tokijin. He began to walk into the dark forest leaving her behind.

_'What...no...not this time' "_Your not leaving again" Tsuki said in a demanding tone.

Sesshoumaru stopped " I never loved you Tsuki, this Sesshoumaru has no need for such an emotion, if you want to know the truth then I'll tell it to you" he closed his eyes as he began to speak.

"I was out patrolling the lands. There was a demon that was being a nuisance, and it was my job to dispose of it. When I heard you scream and saw the demon I was looking for chasing you. I had no interest in saving you..." Sesshoumaru stopped he didn't want to tell her why he brought her back to the castle.

"Then why did you bring me back?" Tsuki asked weakly. But she already knew the answer._ 'just say it'_ She stared at him.

"Goodbye Tsuki" He began to walk again.

Tsuki fell to her knees. Tears began to run down her cheeks as she watched him disappear.

" It was that...wasn't it. It was out of pity, but no not this time...you'll pay...you and that whore of yours...you'll all pay."

Else where Rin she was begining to get worse. She was unable to completely move, and she noticed that she was getting more and more dizzy. Even the small toad felt sorry for her. He noticed that her breathing became quick and she sweating a lot. Her face was becoming pale, and she shivered in the night.

_'Mi Lord...this girl...'_ he thought to himself as he stared at her. _'she'll..._'

Rin in her state couldn't help but think to herself as well.

_'Will he come back, will he save me, I...I don't want to die like this, not like this'_ She looked up at the pale full moon that shown in the stary sky. _'will he...'_ but she passed out thinking about Lord Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was using his youkai speed to get to the hut where The Woman of A Thousand Cures resided. He had already wasted too much time with Tsuki and the demon. And he wanted to get the cure to her as soon as possible.

_'Rin...just wait for me'_

He quickly passed by huge trees, dodging huge branches in his way. It was dark but the moon rendered him enough light to see.

He caught a scent of medicinal herbs as he rushed to a clearing. That's when he saw a small hut with a fire in the front. He slowly walked up to it sniffing the air for any other inturders.

He stopped when he saw an elderly woman step out.

"May I help ye handsome?" She asked as she looked up at Lord.

"I need a cure for this type of venom." He lifted and threw the piece he cut off of the demon over to the old woman.

"mmm" She said as she looked at the piece. "I see...who has this affected...you?" She asked curiously as she eyed him.

" A human" he said simply.

"Well, seeing since it affected a human it will be a bit complicated. You see this venom is quite deadly for humans. How long has it been?" She asked as she went back inside the hut and came out with some herbs and a small bottle.

" It's been a while now, do you have the cure" He asked impatiently.

"Ye, shouldn't rush me, here's your cure. Now it will be tricky administering the medicine. So listen carefully.

When she was done explaining it to him. He began to make his way back to Rin. Remembering what the old woman told him.

It was going to be complicated but he was willing to do it.

"Rin, you better be alive"

Jaken sent Ah and Un to get water for Rin. She was unconscious for an hour.

When he was going to lie down he heard a faint laughter coming from behind a tree.

"So he isn't back then is he?" Tsuki stepped out carrying her sword and smirking as she walked towards the camp. And looked over at Rin.

* * *

**(AN): I hope you liked the chapter. I didn't say how he has to administer the medicine because it's a surprise. If you any of you have a question about the new character I added please let me know ok. This chapter is a bit complicated and I understand if any of you don't get it.But if you have any questions please let me know. I 'll be happy to answer them. Please don't be mad or burn me if this is a wierd chapter ok. I tried my best describing things and I'm not good with flashbacks. LOL. Please don't hate me.**

**Sesshylover01**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

**Recap:**

When the woman was done explaining it to him. He began to make his way back to Rin. Remembering what the old woman told him.

It was going to be complicated but he was willing to do it.

"Rin, you better be alive"

Jaken sent Ah and Un to get water for Rin. She was unconscious for an hour.

When he was going to lie down he heard a faint laughter coming from behind a tree.

"So he isn't back then is he?" Tsuki stepped out carrying her sword and smirking as she walked towards the camp. And looked over towards Rin.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_'So, she hasn't died yet...'_ She scanned the area trying to see if she saw Sesshoumaru. _'He isn't here...'_ She smirked.

_'I, who got struck by him, badly injured, made it back and he can't. This, is...just disappointing'_

"who are you wench?" Jaken questioned the demoness with a frightened expression.

Tsuki darted her eyes to the small imp. "Where's lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked with a smirk.

Jaken didn't answer her.

"I asked you a question...where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked with anger in her voice.

" When my master comes back he'll...he'll..."

"He'll what?" Tsuki asked.

She began to walk slowly towards him. She was still hurt from before.

"Stay back you wench" Jaken said as he got his staff ready.

Tsuki started to laugh as she began to raise her sword "or you'll what...you'll scare me with your stick, I'll make sure that your lord joins you in the after life."

Tsuki swung her sword at the small imp. Jaken stepped back, but stumbled and fell. He began to get up, ready to block the next attack. When he felt something cold stab him in the chest. He was careless.

Tsuki smirked as she saw the small toad die. She pulled back her sword and glared back towards Rin.

"Now" She walked torwards her. "We'll see who Lord Sesshoumaru preffers...me or some dead human girl."

* * *

**Back with Sesshoumaru**

****

Sesshoumaru began to run. He had to make it back before morning.

"Rin"

Sesshoumaru wanted to save her. He used his youkai speed as he passed trees. He noticed he was getting close because he was able to get a hint of Rin's scent.

As he kept running he picked up another scent. A scent of blood.

"Tsuki" He gasped, and his heart sank. "She's..." his eyes widened at his thought "Rin" he began to growl.

"Damn it, I took to long"

His eyes bled red. As he kept getting closer the smell of blood was stronger. He knew it was Tsuki's, but he noticed another scent.

'_Jaken' _he thought.

* * *

Tsuki knealed down next to Rin. She took her sword and began to lift it. Sesshoumaru was a few feet away when he noticed a scent of fear.

_'Rin'_

He began to run faster and faster, trying to reach the camp. Trying to reach her. His heart pounding against his chest. Aching to get to her.

"Now...you'll die" Tsuki said.

Sesshoumaru quickly dropped the herbs and the small bottle. He used his youkai speed to get to her. And in an instant he was there. Tsuki fell on her back when she saw the great youkai in front of her. Anger, clearly showing in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked over and saw Jaken with his blood all over the ground. He wasn't that fond of Jaken, but he served him for quite some time.

_A life you'll pay for_'

He thought as he glared at the demoness. He glanced back and saw Rin, lying on the floor.

She was more pale, and he noticed that her breathing was heavier. He saw a few strands of her hair were stuck on her neck from the sweat. But as he glanced at her, he saw that her eyes began to flutter open.

Rin looked over and saw Sesshoumaru standing right next to her.

_'He came...He came back...so does this mean he...'_

Sesshoumaru looked back at Tsuki as she began to stand up.

"Do you love her that much?" She asked as he looked down and stared into Rin's eyes.

_'What, he...what did she just say'_ Rin thought as she looked up at Sesshoumaru. She couldn't say anything.

"Tsuki" Sesshoumaru said in his cold boring voice. "Leave Tsuki, this will be the last chance you have. There won't be a third time with this Sesshoumaru." He put his hand on top of his sword as he eyed her.

"Last time, huh. Yea, this will be the last time you see that wench of yours" Tsuki said pointing.

Rin began to look at her with fear in her eyes. She didn't even know who this Tsuki girl was. And what she was doing there, but she knew that she wanted her dead.

_'No...not this way'_ she thought frantically.

Sesshoumaru eyed Tsuki. He was curious to know how she was able to get there. Or for that matter, how she was able to move at all. Any one who gets struck by his whip ends up badly hurt, but she. She moved like it was just a cut.

"What is it Lord Sesshoumaru" Tsuki said with a smirk. She knew that he was confused about something.

"How is it that your here? I struck you with my..."

"With your whip right." she walked a little closer. "Well I have to say. The shards of the Shikon no tama does serve it's purpose"

_'What!'_ Sesshoumaru thought. "So your weak on your own. Or are you one of Naraku's servants?"

Tsuki got furious." You'll pay for that." She raised her sword. Sesshoumaru took out his.

"Is this what you want Tsuki?'' he asked.

Rin just couldn't believe everything that was happening. There she was powerless to do anything.

_'what's going on here? I can't move I can't do anything anymore...why?'_ Tears formed in her eyes 'and now he's...he's going to fight her'

She didn't want to see him fight, but she couldn't do anything she was powerless.

Sesshoumaru took a few steps forward and swung his sword. Sending a huge wave to Tsuki, but she blocked it. He ran towards her swinging his sword hoping to cut her flesh, but the only sound that was heard were two swords clashing with one one another.

They both stared into each others eyes.

Sesshoumaru had to get her out of the camp area. He didn't want Rin to get hurt. He had to think quickly. He jumped back and began to run into the forest. Passing trees, he kept running knowing that Tsuki will follow.

Tsuki couldn't believe it. '_ He's running from me...is this who he is?...A coward.'_ She thought to herself as she ran after him.

Sesshoumaru just kept running farther and farther until he was at the edge. He looked down and saw huge boulders and rocks. _'This is far enough'_

Tsuki noticed that his scent stopped, it was like he was waiting for her to come. _'Is he this...wait, wait'_ She stopped as he came into view.

"Let's finish this Tsuki" Sesshoumaru said.

"With pleasure Lord Sesshoumaru, but I must ask"

Sesshoumaru stared at her.

"Do you love her?" She asked as she began to walk towards him, but she got no reply. "I asked you a question" She said with anger in her voice.

She raised her sword and began to run towards him. She swung at his neck, but Sesshoumaru blocked it with his sword.  
He pushed her back and swung his own sending a wave towards her. She was begining to get furious.

"Stop holding back and fight me...or is the great Lord Sesshoumaru afraid" Tsuki said taunting him as she smirked.

Sesshoumaru was indeed holding back.

"Or better yet, how about if I go and fininsh that girl of yours. Maybe then you won't hold back.." She said as she prepared to run again.

She raised her sword and began advancing towards him. She swung at his left, but he blocked it. She raised her right fist and she was almost going to hit him when, the jewel shard began to glow on her back. She lost balance and Sesshoumaru stabbed her stomach.

Tsuki's eyes widened and she began to feel cold. She fell on Sesshoumaru resting her head against his chest. Tears began to form in her eyes. As she went to his ear. She began to whisper.

"I would rather die...then to live with out you...Lord Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru could smell her tears.

"But I'm glad that I...got a chance to see you again" She began to breathe heavily and Sesshoumaru was able to smell her blood.

"This is ...the second time...that...that...I've been near you like this...remember...remember the first time" She left his ear and stared at his golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru saw her tears flowing down her cheeks. Somehow he didn't want her to die, it wasn't her fault, but she just couldn't understand that he didn't love her.

_'If only she understood...she'_ but his thoughts were interrupted. He can save her, with his Tenseiga.

He quickly looked down at his other sword, but Tsuki already knew what he was thinking.

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "So even though you might act cold and distant, you do have a heart."

She began to get dizzy, and she felt her strength begining to leave her, when she suddenly heard his voice.

"I remember Tsuki" Sesshoumaru answered her. And her eyes shown brightly. And she did something that he didn't expect she would do.

She placed her small lips against his. She felt his warm lips and stared deep into his eyes wanting to take this last memory of him with her. She closed her eyes and went limp against his chest.

Sesshoumaru couldn't hear her heart anymore. He placed her gently on the ground. He felt bad for what he did and he wanted to bring her back, but she didn't want to. The look she gave him when he looked at his sword told him so.

He stood up and sheathed Tokijin. He started to run back to the camp. When he heard a humming sound. He looked up and saw Naraku's insects flying above.

* * *

(**AN): Alrighty this is the tenth chapter. I hope you like it. And I'm sorry for updating so late. In this chapter I thought of making Tsuki stay alive, but then I thought about. And I just didn't want a happy story where everyone stayed alive and what not.Someone had to die.But don't worry because the sequel will have many familiar characters. Yea I'm thinking about making a sequel...if any of you don't want one just let me know. Ok. Questions or comments are welcomed. Till next time my fellow readers, till next time.**

**Sesshylover01**


End file.
